


Cover -- The Paradox Series

by thewaysinwhich



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Cover Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8883700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewaysinwhich/pseuds/thewaysinwhich





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Act of Charity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/555316) by [wordstrings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordstrings/pseuds/wordstrings). 



 

Cover image from _Un Chien Andalou_ (directed by Luis Buñuel and Salvador Dali, 1928)


End file.
